Dragonmarks
Dragonmarks are physical manifestations of the Draconic Prophecy. They have appeared on seven of Khorvaire's common races. They are more intricate than a birthmark and more distinct than a tattoo. There are twelve families of dragonmarks; originally there were thirteen, but no living creature on Eberron possesses the destroyed mark of House Vol. In addition to being a status symbol in Khorvaire, the dragonmarks provide the bearer with magical talents. Aberrant Dragonmarks The dragonmarks are passed through bloodlines and when two members of different dragonmarked families reproduce it often results in aberrant dragonmarks. The aberrant marks do not manifest identically each time therefore it is possible for two individuals with completely different looking marks to produce the same magical effect using the mark. Indeed each aberrant dragonmark is completely unique to its bearer. Originally aberrant marked were seen as outcasts and outsiders. Often they were shunned by the houses and eked out a pitiful existence. Many members bearing these aberrant dragonmarks have since united in their differences and formed House Tarkanan, most notably present in Sharn. Manifestations Dragonmarks typically appear in the bearer's adolescence as they pass through puberty, however this is not exclusively the case. There are three distinct manifestations of each dragonmark that correlate in size, intricacy and power. As the dragonmark gains power (from least to greater) it will expand in size and complexity rather than forming a different mark. Often the mark will manifest first as a least mark and through study and focus the bearer increases his power and with this increase the dragonmark also increases granting additional abilities. However there are some who will manifest lesser mark or even greater mark without explanation. House members who manifest even a least dragonmark however can expect at least some change in their lifestyle as they find new and better employment opportunities within their house guilds as well as new social avenues to explore. Heir of Siberys Much rarer are the so called Heirs of Siberys who possess the Siberys Mark, marks that cover much, if not all, of their body. A dragonmarked individual might labor all of their life and never manifest the Siberys Mark, while an unmarked member of a house bloodline might suddenly manifest the mark overnight. It is unpredictable and unexplained despite steady research by top minds across Khorvaire. The Siberys Mark grants the bearer extraordinary power based upon which house's mark he manifests. These Siberys dragonmarks can lead otherwise unknown or undiscovered members of a house to suddenly rise in importance within their own ranks and those who were formerly unmarked may have a hard time adjusting to this new fame. Dragonmarks and the Dragonmark Feat You have a magical mark that indicates you are a member of one of the dragonmarked houses. Select one of the options from the Dragonmarks table and gain the ability to innately cast spells and cantrips using the spellcasting ability listed. You cast each spell at its lowest level. Once you cast a given spell this way, you must finish a long rest before you can cast it innately again. Your dragonmark confers the following benefits: • When you first take this feat, you gain the least dragonmark. You learn the spells listed under the Least column. • At 5th level and higher, your mark becomes more potent, improving to lesser dragonmark. You also learn the spell listed under the Lesser column. • At 9th level and higher, your mark’s power increases again, becoming a greater dragonmark. You also learn the spell listed under the Greater column.